Break Me
by ima nut so what aka pussyninja
Summary: Had to continue this fic, eventhough im not sure where it will lead. Bella is in a relationship revolving around two of the bitchiest characters of twilight: Rosalie and Leah. Who will she choose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, its characters or anything associated with it.**

**A/N: Was working on one of my other stories, but got writers block. So I decided to write this one-shot. Please read and review.**

**Break Me**

She doesn't love me, she craves me. She claims she loves me, but constantly cheats. I wanted to hate her, to despise her; for she constantly breaks me down. _Let me be free._ She is Rosalie Hale. The unattainable object, the ice queen. The one who stole my heart, and broke me in two. _Let me break away…..please, just let me be free._

She places rough, yet tender, passionate kisses to my back and shoulder. With hands interlaced with mine, above my head; she presses herself against me in the most deliciously torturous way. I can feel her core rubbing against my ass, and she moans. I bite back my own moan at the sound, and I shudder as she leans in to whisper.

_Please don't run from me Bella. I want; no I need to hear you._

She nibbles on my lobe, as her right hand unlatches from mine, and then finds that sensitive nub that waits between my slick thighs. Even though im biting my pillow, I can't help the moan that escapes. She's roughly grinding, teasing, and licking me. I hate the way my body responds.

Hate…

_I hate you_. I moan out, clutching her left hand, as she continues to grind against my backside.

_I know_. She replies with a ragged breath. She's close, im close, and she knows it. She wants me to give in, but I can't give her the satisfaction. So I try with all my might, but I know it's futile_. Don't run away from me Bella_. It's always the same. We fight, we breakup, and just when I believe im free; she breaks me down, with her broken promises. Making me want her, making me need her. _I hate you_…..

So we fight, we fuck, we make up, then we break up. I love her, but I hate her.

Hate…

_I hate you!_ I moan louder, as her skilled fingers penetrate me deeper. I can feel my orgasm building. _You ruin everything!_ I'm so close, so very close, and she knows it. _Why! Why can't you let me go!_ I'm sobbing, and that familiar tightening is building faster. _Don't run from me Bella…._

_Pease, please just let me go….let me be free. _We're both panting and grinding.

_I can't_. She pants. _Your mine_, _and I can't let you go…because….._

So close…..

_Say it, break me Rosalie. _My breathing is so ragged; it feels like my heart will burst.

_Because…..because……because I love you!_

She screams, as her orgasm rocks both our bodies; sending me over the edge as well. She collapses, pressing her heated body against my back. I can feel little wet droplets sliding down my shoulder. _She crying…._

_She doesn't love me, she crave me. It's always the same. I want to be free. Please, please just let me go._


	2. Command

A/N; Okay so, this story has been on my mind lately. It was intended to be a one shot, but a lot of people seemed to like it. So I said what the heck!? I'm not entirely sure how this will turn out, since Im just going with the flow, but ill try not to disappoint. Oh, and I used a reference from True blood.

**Command**

I laid there, slightly trembling under this inhuman goddess. I could hear her soft purrs, as she listened to my heart beat. She once told me that my heart was one of the things she "loved" about me; aside from my blood and scent. I truly hated her, but deep down, I loved her just as much.

_Rose? I think you should leave_. My voice came out as a broken whisper, due to all the screaming I had done. She sat up slightly, giving me an intense gaze. I couldn't take the intensity of it, so I turned my head away. My lips trembled, as I forced my thoughts out of my mouth.

_I don't want to see you anymore. This….this will be the last time you'll ever touch me._

_Bella! You don't mean that!_ I could hear the panic in her voice, as she pleaded with me. _Bella, I…I love you!_

_You don't love, Rose; not anymore._ Your _possessive; you hate the thought of me moving on without you._ I calmly stated, while I continued to avert my gaze. I didn't need to look at her, in order to know that she was mad; I could practically feel it radiating off of her. A loud scrunching sound, confirmed my thoughts; the metal between my head board, bent under the force of Rosalie's grip. I watched her looming over me, with the fiercest look I had ever seen. It was wild; almost predatorial, and I liked it. Her features slightly softened, as a thin sheen of tears, shimmered against her eyes. My heart tugged and I watched in fascination, as one single tear slid down her cheek.

_I fuckin love you, Bella! You're my reason for existing, so don't you ever think otherwise! _I felt my own tears begin to form, as I gazed at Rosalie.

_Im fuckin crying for you Bella! We don't fucking cry! Why can't you see that I love you!?_

_If you love me so much, then why did you cheat on me!?_ Her features hardened again, and I could hear a small growl forming in her chest. It frightened, yet aroused me at the same time. It didn't help that I could still smell her pheromones.

_I don't know? Why don't you ask that skank mutt of yours! _I could hear the distaste in her voice, and I felt my own anger rising at her words.

_Don't ever talk about Leah like that! _I abruptly sat up; my face inches away from hers. I could feel the familiar tingle in my stomach, as I glared at her. _Why couldn't I control my stupid hormones!? _I inwardly thought to myself.

_What does she have that I don't!? She imprinted on you, Bella!_ _That's the only reason she feels anything towards you. I love you Bella! I loved you from the very beginning. Then that mu…_.she paused midsentence, and inhaled deeply. I watched as she slowly opened her dark eyes, which reminded me of an endless abyss. I small smirk played on her lips, as she realized my bodies reaction to her. I felt myself grow wet in anticipation. Gently pushing me back against the bed, she forced my hands above my head. My body trembled, as she began to tease my skin.

_Can she make you feel like this, Bella? Can she manipulate your body with her fingers, and make you cum with the slightest touch?_ My hips bucked, as her fingers danced across my entrance. _Can she make you get you wet, like this?_ She whispered in my ear, as she replaced her finger with her hips. I wanted to resist, but my body was betraying my logic.

_She can't make you feel like, Bella. You belong to me; you belong with me._ She started nibbling at my bottom lip, while her hips started grinding a bit more vigorously.

_Only I can make you feel this way; only I can make you cum._ I was so close, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped, when her clit grazed my own. The contrast in body temperature, only made the sensation that much more intense.

_Say it Bella. Tell me that your mine; tell me that you love me._

The tightening in my stomach became urgent, and I couldn't think straight; I could only feel.

_Say it Bella; say my name._

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to holdback.

_Please don't run from me, Bella._

I felt a brief tug at my heart, and then a clear image of Leah, shot through my head; she literally brought me back to life.

_No! Get off me!_ She stopped for a moment, and I kind of missed the contact.

_You don't mean that, Bella_. She returned to her torturing, until I forced her to stop.

_ROSE, I CAMMAND YOU TO LEAVE……NOW!_ She immediately stiffened, and I heard a small whimper; she knew what was going to happen next. I gazed at her naked, lifeless body, as an unknown force guided her out my room. The front door slammed shut, but I could still hear her yelling outside.

_BELLA, I FUCKIN LOVE YOU! PLEASE LET ME IN!?_

I sat there sobbing; truly hating her for making me love her. My body ached from not having a release, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it. I felt a light tug at my heart, and realized it was Leah; she was nearby. I was relieved, but it soon turned into panic, when I realized Rosalie was still outside. The tugging got tighter, so I knew she was nearly here. I quickly got dressed as fast as I could, but then I heard the shouting. I was so relieved that Charlie had to work late tonight. Slightly tumbling down the stairs, I unlocked the door and stood on the porch. I was slightly scared, as the air became thick with anger and bitterness. I wanted to move forward, but my body wouldn't react, due to shock.

_Listen Count Bitchula; Bella doesn't belong to you! She chooses who she wants to be with, not you!_

_Whatever Balto! Everything was fine until you came into the picture! You just had to imprint on the one person I care about!_

_Oh cry me a fuckin river already! Better yet, why don't you go dig a fuckin grave, then lay in it for the rest of your undead life!_ Leah's body began to tremble with rage.

_You see these hands, Leah? They've memorized every inch of Bella's body. They make her squirm, moan, and beg, as they trace each curve of her. She's mine, Leah; Im her first, and she'll always be mine!_

I could practically feel the heat coming off Leah, as her chest heaved and her breathing became erratic. Taking that as my cue, I ran across my yard and embraced Leah's trembling form

_Leah, Leah!? Sweetie, please calm down_. I grasped her heated face within my hands, forcing her gaze upon mine. I slightly winced, as she held on to my shoulder, applying a bit of pressure.

_B..Bella?_ I knew she was having a hard time trying to prevent her phase, because she once told me that physically, phasing was unbearable.

_It's me Leah…..please, please try to calm down_. I heard Rosalie scoff, as I whispered sweet words into Leah's ear; effectively calming her trembling body. With a ragged breath, Leah immediately slumped to the ground, causing Rose to chuckle.

_So this is who your gonna leave me for? How many years have we put into our relationship, and you want to fuck all that up for a pup, who can't even fully control her anger!?_ She stated calmly, yet sternly.

ROSE, LEAVE…NOW!

Once again, I watched as the unknown force, guided her further away from my house. A shiver ran through me, as she spoke from within the darkness.

_This isn't over mutt!......Ill be seeing you later, Bella._


	3. Like Home

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, i had finals and whatnot. Please read and review!**

**Like Home**

Leah's body still shook with small tremors, as I helped her walk towards the house. Her skin literally was on fire, and I could fell the sweat pouring off of her and myself. Slightly staggering, I gently placed her on my bed, and watched as her chest heaved up and down.

"Leah, do you need anything?" I grasped her hand, and noticed that she immediately relaxed. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes, and gave me a tired smile. The gesture made my stomach feel like it was floating. "I'm fine, belle, but I really should be asking you that; did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't physically hurt me, but.....I trailed off, trying to hold back the tear that were no doubt flowing down my cheek. I felt the bed slight dip, and let out a small gasp, as she pulled me into her embrace. "I'm sorry." She whispered, holding me a little tighter. "Bella, she doesn't deserve you; I don't deserve you, but know that if you chose me, I wouldn't leave you." "I would love and worship you, for the rest of my life."

Even though I could feel her heated skin against me, I still shivered; I felt confused, tired, and everything was just too much for me.

"Leah, I...I

"You don't have to say anything Bella; I know you still....care for_ her, _so I won't pressure you." "Just know that I'll wait for you; ill wait forever if I have to."

This time, I didn't even try to stop my sobs; I just held on her tighter.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard! I love her and I care about you but..but....

"Shhh....Bella, I told you there was no pressure, and I meant it. You should lay down, you need your rest." Leah gently guided my body against the mattress, and slid back the covers. She slid me under and then turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please, stay?" She slightly turned her head, and gave me a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want...I don't want to be alone." I tightly grasped her hand, with my gazed pointed towards the floor. I felt her shift, and gently tugged on my forearm, getting my attention.

"Okay, but do you think you could maybe, change your sheet?" " I can smell_ her_ on them." She turned up her nose, and gave me a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to take a shower?"

"That would be....nice."

Leah's POV

I sat on the new bed sheets and watched, as Bella made her way out the door. Inhaling deeply, I reveled in her scent, but I could still smell that bloodsucker. The thought of _her _touching my Bella, made my blood boil and stomach churn. _I mean, I know I have no right to be jealous, to an extent, because she was with Bella before I imprinted on her; but that doesn't mean I wont fight for her._ I was temporarily brought out of my thoughts, when Bella came back into the room. My mouth watered, as I gazed upon her. Her towel was hanging around her loosely, her hair was still damp, her body was still covered with small droplets, and I noticed a faint blush making its way up her neck; no doubt, due to my obvious ogling. Her lips slightly parted, and I had to clenched my jaw and wrap my hands around her cover, so I wouldn't do anything stupid. She smelt so good; it was a mixture of her own unique scent, with a hint of strawberries. I hadn't even realized I was trembling, until she said something.

"Leah, you trembling, are you okay?" I tightly shut my eyes, and took a nervous breath; I really needed to gain control. Her scent was so appealing, and it didn't help the fact that it was mating season.

"I'll be okay Bella, but I really need you to put on some clothes." _Yeah, like that's really gonna help._ I sarcastically, thought to myself. I opened my eyes, and gestured to my nose, which caused her to blush after her realization.

"I'm so sorry!" " Um, you think you could maybe... turn around?" She asked shyly, while biting her lip.

Without another word, I quickly turn my back to her; the fact that she was naked and only a few feet away, was driving me crazy. I her scent just turned me on even more, but I needed to remain in control. Her clothes did nothing to muffle her scent, but at least I wouldn't have to look at her half naked, or so I thought.

"Okay, you can turn around now." When I spun around, she was already on the opposite side of the bed; wearing a very small baby-t and low boy shorts. Both pair of clothing had slightly ridden up, giving me the chance to see her creamy thighs, flat stomach, and from what I could tell, she wasn't wearing any under wear. I was about to suggest something else, but she had already climbed into the bed. I copied her movements, and settled down next to her; she instantly snuggled into my side, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Don't you want to get under the cover?" I asked nervously, as I gazed upon her thigh, which was spread across my hip. She lifted her head from my chest, and gave me a small smile. "No, I'm kind of used to being cold; besides, your more than warm enough!" She returned back to her previous position and a smile grazed my lips, when she interlocked our fingers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Bella, you know you can ask me whatever you want."

"Why did you pick? I mean, why did you pick me as your imprint?"

"Bella, imprinting is something we can't control; it can happen with anyone at anytime." "Mine just so happened to occur, when you came down to the Bon-fire , with Jake, last summer."

She sighed. "I really wish this wasn't so hard."

"Bella, the imprinting hasn't really been set in stone; I could leave you be, let you live your own life, all you have to do is tell me."

"What do you mean ' it's not set in stone?'"

"Well, right now, our connection is still weak; our love is one-sided, because you still love and want to be with _her_, while I remain loyal and completely smitten with you." "In order for the connection to be stronger and official, we must connect on a physical and mental level; this doesn't apply to all imprints, and it's really rare, actually."

"So, when you say 'physical,' you mean sexual, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes Bella, I mean sexual." "It's basically a claiming right; it lets others know that your mine." She tensed when I said the word "mine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Bella."

"No, its fine, it's just something I have to get used to." She paused, and then began lightly tracing my abs.

"So , what about my scent? What's so special about it?" I immediately inhaled her scent.

"God Bella, you really have no idea." "I don't even think I put it into word, but I guess I would have to say heavenly; it's like the sweetest extract of fruits, vanilla, and it remind me of home." "Whenever I think about or imp near you, it just feels like home; like I belong here."

She sighed, once again. "You know, that the same thing Ros....She trailed off, when she noticed me tremble. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up again, but she's all I've ever known." I relaxed bit.

"Bella, you're not obligated to me, you don't even have to except me as your imprint, but it hurts; it hurts when I'm not with you, when your sad, mad, or when your thinking about her."

"She, she said the only reason you feel anything for me, is because you imprinted on me....is that true?"

"I won't lie to Bella, it is the main reason, but I think I've always had some feeling for you." She gave me a questioning look. "But you were always mean to me, I don't understand?" "I know, and I'm sorry about that, but when your linked to a hormonal teenage shape shifter, who is madly in love with you, you kind of develop similar feeling." "It kind of like being a really low budget, soap-opera."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Bella, I told you before, this is home for me; your home for me, and I won't stop fighting for you, unless you tell me to."

She shifted her gaze upward, towards mine. "I don't want you to stop fighting for, so don't."


	4. Walk of Shame

**A/N: My apologies, I was having a rough time deciding where to take this fic. I honestly still don't know how it will turn out, but Im doing my best. I've also come up with a new story in my absence. It's a Rosalie/ Leah fic, and of course Leah imprints on her. I think you'll like it a lot and I want to post it, but I really don't think is a good idea since I have yet to complete any of my other stories. Anywho, please read and review!**

**Walk of Shame**

I walk home, and it is a walk of shame and disgust. I hurt her yet again, and because of my foolish behavior she walked right into the arms of that beast.

I don't bother with giving any pleasantries, as I enter the house; I just slowly make my way into my room, and plop down face first onto my bed. I feel the anguish swelling within my undead heart, and I so desperately wish that I could cry. But, it is impossible for me to cry, so instead, I let the dry sobs wreck my body. But soon ill have to put back my impenetrable mask, because I know that _she'll_ be coming in, asking questions, trying to comfort me. And sure enough, I hear that familiar creek in my door, that familiar shift in the bed, and that familiar caress of my sister's hand, as she threads her finger through my hair.

She doesn't say anything; she just waits for me to take the lead, because I always do. I sigh, both at the feeling her comforting hands and out of frustration.

"You knew this would happen." It's a statement, but it's also a question.

"To an extent, yes. But it's hard to see the future with that wolf around."

"I hate her, she ruined everything!" We both know that part of that is a lie; it's not her fault and Im completely to blame.

"You know that's not true, Rose. Yes, she has complicated things between you and Bella, but your relationship was already on a rocky slope after you, no, after we left her."

"I was trying to protect her!"

"Yes, and we all saw how that turned out. You both suffered because of that rash decision; she may have taken you back, but I don't think she's fully forgiven us for leaving."

"I thought…I thought I was doing the right thing. I just wanted her to have a fresh start; to have a normal life…it was for her own good."

"And the situation with Tanya? Was that also for her own good?" I swallowed hard; we never spoke of that situation, and I knew someday she would eventually bring it up. She wasn't trying to be cruel, but it still hurt.

"I just wanted….I wanted to forget her, so I let Tanya have me in a moment of weakness."

"And the other times?" I sighed, because there wasn't really much I could say.

"They were all mistakes, they didn't mean anything; it was all out of frustration. When she saved me and when came back, she told me about that…that wolf. I was already upset that she was hanging around Jacob, but then that _she_ imprinted on her; it hurt, she hurt me, so I wanted her to feel the same way"

"Well, I think you accomplished that."

"I love Ali, I love her more than anything, and it hurts knowing that she may leave me for her."

"I understand that, but your actions are only making things worse."

"Does she…does she still love me?" I asked, shifting so that my head rested into her lap.

"You know she still loves you, but you have to give her some time and space."

I didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, especially with that mutt, but if it somehow makes things better, then ill have to endure it.

**Mean while/ Bella's room: Leah Pov**

"So how's Jake? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Jake is…..okay. He didn't take the whole imprinting situation too well, but just give him some time."

"He hates me." I stated with so much conviction.

"He doesn't hate you Bella, he loves you and he's just frustrated." It was quiet for a moment, and then Bella met my gaze.

"Do you…do you think he'll ever forgive me? I mean, he was already upset about me and Rose, but what about this?" She motioned between the two of us.

I sighed. "Bella, I told you before, there's nothing to forgive, and he not upset with you. If anything he's probably upset with me, because I unintentionally imprinted on you; he'll come around, he just needs time." "Now, will you please get some sleep?"

"Okay, but can I ask you one more thing?" I nodded, and I noticed she seemed a bit hesitant.

"What will happen to you if….if I don't accept you as my imprint?"

I immediately felt this horrible ache in the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Well, more than likely, ill probably be forced to walk the earth alone for the rest of my life."

"I don't understand?"

"Bella, you're free to walk away from this situation whenever you want, all you have to do is say so, but I can't; for me, this is an irreversible, lifelong pack. Once we find our imprint, it's over; we'll never want or love anyone ever again."

This time she visibly swallowed. "So, its like that one-sided love thing you were telling me about? I nodded sadly. "Even if I reject you, you'll still be loyal and completely in love with me for like…ever?"

"Or until I die, but yes, that's pretty much it." I had a feeling it was going to happen, and I really shouldn't have told her because she started crying again.

"Bella, please don't cry for me. Im fully aware of the consequences and what may be my fate, if you choose not to return my love."

"Yeah but…it hurts, Im hurting you; it's just so hard, because I love you both."

"Hush now, Bella. I don't want you feeling sorry for me, or making your decision based on what Ive told you; just follow your heart, that's all I can ask."

"Yeah but….I silenced her with my finger. "No more talking; your tired and you should get some rest, okay?"

She wiped at her tears, and then snuggled closer to me; I smiled in content, and held her tight. I let the thoughts of waking up to Bella forever, guide me to sleep.


End file.
